I'm Sorry, We Lost you
by ThornDoesn'tCut PreciousFlower
Summary: Once a long time ago at Teikō middle school The Generation of Miracles had lost their their sixth player when they were in practice. They spin around in circles for him, they try to bribe him with food, they try everything to find him but they can't find him! When will they find their lost...little friend?


Yes, this was that question that started it all. "Where is Kuroko?"

"Tetsu...Where are you?" Aomine asked repeating Midorima's question.

"Right here." Kuroko answered as if it was an obvious answer.

"OH MY GOD! KUROKOCCHI, I CAN HEAR YOU BUT I CAN'T SEE YOU!" Kise's yell echoed through the basketball court.

Getting frustrated Kuroko replied, "I'm right here." Seriously, haven't they gotten used to this yet?

Aomine turned around almost spinning in circles trying to find his lost shadow. "Tetsu, this isn't funny. Stop hiding! You know I am horrible at hide and seek!" Aomine said finding out that no matter how much he spins around he would not find his team mate.

"Tetsuya we have practice so stop messing around." Akashi tried to cover up the fact that he too couldn't find Kuroko by pretending to turn in the direction that he thought the missing Kuroko was in. This would have worked if he was facing the correct way.

"I am not messing around. I'm right here."

Murasakibara held out some chips then said, "Kurochin, are you hungry? I gots some chips. Yummy chips."

"No thank you, I'm practicing to make my basketball skills better right now." Kuroko held a basketball then started practice.

Murasakibara let out a sigh of disappointment then said, "My plan to lure Kurochin out of his hiding place didn't work..."

Saddened that Murasakibara only offered chips to find him Kuroko said for the final time, "I told you guys I'm not hiding!"

"This is so creepy! It reminds me of a ghost movie I saw last night..." When Kise said this it gave Aomine an idea, an idea that made sense to everyone but Kuroko, "That's it! You're a genius Kise! Tetsu turned into a ghost so we can't see him."

Pushing up his glasses Midorima then said, "That's the only logical explanation."

"It's not logical, it makes no sense. How many times do I have to tell you guys? I'm right here."

Ignoring Kuroko Kise recovered from his ghost shock. "Oh, I see! This is no longer a mystery! But if he is a ghost does that mean that he wants to skip out on practice...?"

"Tetsuya, I see how it is... With my Emperor eyes I can see what you're up to. Turning all ghosty on me..."

Murasakibara took a bit of his chips then asked out of curiosity, "If you could tell what he was up to then why didn't you say earlier?"

Akashi turned his head to look at the floor embarrassed then said, "Shut up."

"Okay..."

"You didn't actually have to shut up."

Taking another bit of his chips Murasakibara replied awkwardly, "Oh... Okay..."

Kise brought up an idea that all would take into consideration, "Someone really should put a tracking device on Kurokocchi. Times like this we need it..."

"Lost little kid...Lost little kid...Lost little kid...Pft." Aomine imagined Kuroko being a little kid getting lost in a basketball court...

Insulted by their comments Kuroko declared, "I am not a little kid."

Midorima kicked Kise in the knee making Kise yell. "OW! Who kicked me in the knee?!"

"If you're talking about tracking devices you should have thought about this yesterday. I had some." Midorima said proudly.

"Really? Could you go get them and put it on him tomorrow?" Hope over filled Kise's eyes. He was happy that his plan might actually happen... Kise suddenly became suspicious as he asked, "Wh-what? Why did you have tracking devices?"

"It was my lucky item." Midorima replied proudly again.

Sighing Kise gave up on any more of his questions, "I really underestimate you, don't I?"

"It's fine like that. Surprising your enemies would come to an advantage to you later on." Midorima laughed as he pushed up his glasses. "OW! I poked my eye..."

"I really do underestimate you..."

"Tetsu! Tetsu! I know someone who's missing you! It's me!" Aomine sung trying to convince his friend to stop hiding.

Murasakibara finished eating his bag of chips then added, "Me too..."

Ignoring his pride Midorima admitted, "I miss you as well."

"And me! No matter where you are or what you became I will still miss you with all of my heart!" Kise declared to the whole world, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Tetsuya...Don't leave me with these idiots. I might become one…. So hurry up and reappear." Akashi said, finally admitting that he couldn't tell where Kuroko was. He too ignored his pride.

"THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULD TAKE OFF YOUR BLINDFOLDS!" Kuroko yelled finally having enough of all of this.


End file.
